


the prelude to a coffee date

by takomomo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takomomo/pseuds/takomomo
Summary: Yuta doesn’t know why he approaches him but it has something to do with the pair of round glasses on top of his perfectly shaped nose and the outdated sweater vest he’s wearing. He looks miserable, like the universe has plotted against him and Yuta thinks he’s pretty cute.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	the prelude to a coffee date

**Author's Note:**

> and here's another one :D

The sky is grey with rain pattering gently on the pink floral umbrella (his sister’s) over his head. 

This is how he sees _him_ for the first time, standing out amidst the depressing weather, his hair so dark it brings out the pallor of his skin. He’s standing restlessly in front of Yuta’s favourite ice cream place, a cone of matcha soft serve dripping all over his long fingers.

Yuta doesn’t know why he approaches him but it has something to do with the pair of round glasses on top of his perfectly shaped nose and the outdated sweater vest he’s wearing. He looks miserable, like the universe has plotted against him and Yuta thinks he’s pretty cute.

“Do you need me to walk you somewhere?” He stops in front of the man to ask and he sees him startle before swiftly looking up at Yuta. 

Up close, he realizes the other man has a few inches on him and his shoulders are broad and solid under the hideous clothes. 

The man looks at him and the moment lasts for a long second before he snaps out of his trance and stutters a response. 

“Uhh…I’m…I, I drove here…” There’s a light dusting of pink spread across his pale cheeks and Yuta almost feels bad for flustering the stranger but he pushes on anyway.

“Oh, then do you need help getting back to your car? Doesn’t look like the rain will be letting up soon.” 

“Tha-that would be really nice. Thank you.” Shy and polite and attractive, Yuta doesn’t know how it’s possible. He gives the man a reassuring smile as he steps under the umbrella, crowding to Yuta’s side to avoid the steady drips on the edges. 

Yuta smells the slight muskiness of his perfume and concludes his taste isn’t as terrible as Yuta’s initial assumptions. The stranger leads the way down the road where he’s supposed to have parked.

Sharing an umbrella means Yuta’s shoes get splashed more but he finds he doesn’t quite mind it when the man inhales sharply after their fingers brush by accident.

Surprise makes him stop midstep, forcing the other to a halt as well. He looks up at the stranger for validation.

“This is your car?” The man nods meekly and steps out of the umbrella after unlocking the doors to the shiny black Audi. It looks a little out of character but Yuta really shouldn’t be judging this man based on his choice of clothes but then he notices the rear of the car sticking out awkwardly into the road.

“You sure you can drive home?” He asks teasingly and watches the other flush a deep scarlet. He really is a treat for the eyes. 

“I can drive just fine, it’s just…parking is not my forte...” The man trails off, his voice growing smaller. He has an adorable pout on his lips and Yuta bites down on the sudden burst of fondness.

“Okay, if you say so.” he concedes and lets the man crawl into the driver’s seat, all the while keeping his ice cream from dripping on the expensive looking leather seats before depositing it in cupholder. 

It’s a lost cause, Yuta thinks, it’s going to be all melted by the time he arrives where he’s headed to but he finds the effort cute anyway.

He steps back, away from the vehicle when the man closes the door and gets ready to leave but not before rolling down his window.

“Thanks again, you were a big help.” The handsome stranger flashes his first, tentative smile directed to Yuta and he nearly melts on the spot, much like the matcha ice cream in the cupholder. He has a pair of dimples, life isn’t fair.

“If you wanna properly thank me, you can, you know, buy me coffee?” He tries but that might’ve been a little too forward because the guy looks like he just saw a ghost.

It’s quite obvious from the start that the man doesn’t take well to aggressive pursuit so Yuta tones it down a little with a shaky grin.

“Or you could always just give me your name for a start.” He adds quickly after a few seconds of absolute silence from the stunned stranger.

When the man finally recovers from Yuta’s bluntness, he gives him another shy smile.

“It’s Jung Jaehyun…” The stranger, now with a name, mutters quietly. Yuta almost doesn’t catch it, with the rain drowning out the noise around them.

“Cool, mine’s Nakamoto Yuta.” He hears Jaehyun repeat his name under his breath and feels a tingling under his skin at the sound of that deep voice. Jaehyun seems like a really nice and genuinely adorable guy and it would be a shame if this is the last time they’ll meet but Yuta’s still glad he took the shot.

“Anyway, drive safely.” He waves awkwardly and is about to head back to the ice cream shop when Jaehyun mumbles something. 

“I’m sorry Jaehyun, I didn’t quite catch that.”

“I-I asked if I could still treat you to coffee anyway?” Jaehyun says, a bit louder, but not any less unsure.

Yuta almost squeals, almost. But he keeps his cool because it would be unbecoming of a grown man to jump up in victory after being asked out on _one_ date. “Why not? I guess you’d be needing my number for that.”

“Yes, of course.” Jaehyun fumbles for his phone and hands it over to Yuta and he can’t help but notice his nervous shaking. He wants to hold his hand but he’ll save that for the first date.

He keys in his number, looking up a few times to see Jaehyun restlessly peeking at the phone before handing it back.

“Here you go. I’ll say call me but it seems like you’re the text kind of guy.” Jaehyun refutes the accusation and Yuta finally spares him after he begins knocking over the stuff in his car.

When he gets back home his phone vibrates in his pocket and he takes it out with a sense of urgency that has his sister looking at him funny.

_I can call too. Are you free on Saturday?_

  
  



End file.
